Knowledge and Power
by blacklabel7066
Summary: Remake of Pokemon: Acceleration. First chapter is simply just a prologue introducing the main characters.


**Dear readers, This is a remake of my original fic Pokemon: Acceleration. I'm redoing the fic because I didn't like how the story was going and how my characters were developing. So I've changed the characters, the pokemon, the characters personality, and pretty much the story line has been tweaked.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own friggen pokemon.**

**Chapter1: A legend begins**

Eric's alarm went off at fifteen past five in the morning, waking the tired fifteen-year-old boy. The boy rolled off the bed trying to turn the alarm off. He flipped his head up above his bed and turned the beeping off.

Now wide-awake, Eric stumbled across the large bedroom and turned on the TV. The screen came up with a man being attacked by a pack of angry Mightyena. The screen then cut to a man dressed in a brown suit with slicked back green hair.

"Well we know Greg Rosster won't be trying to steal from Mightyena nests any more!" The man laughed, " Now today starts the new semester at Pokemon University, students will receive a starter pokemon, five empty pokeballs, and a pokedex. Classes will start at 9:00 Sharp"

With that said Eric turned the TV off and the lights on. He walked over to his closet and swung the doors open. He stared at the cloths that hung in his closet trying to pick the perfect set of cloths for his first day of school. He finally decided on a red shirt with long black sleeves, a pair of baggy green cargo pants, a pair of black and red running shoes, a pair of red and black trainers gloves, and black one strap back pack.

"Dame, I look good." He stated looking at himself in the mirror.

He walked into the bath room next to his bedroom. He tried to brush his thick jet black hair with blond tips but couldn't. Finally after trying for twenty minutes he threw the brush down and walked out of the bath room.

He entered the kitchen to the sweet smell of homemade waffles. His mother stood in a pink bath robe cooking. Eric slid into a chair at the table hanging his bag on the back.

"What's the special occasion mum?" The brown haired trainer to be asked.

"Your leaving today honey." Mrs. Anderson stated putting a plate of waffles in front of Eric.

The teenager quickly ate the food glancing at his watch when he was done, 7:55.

" Gotta go mom see you later."Eric stated standing up and exiting the house.

Once Eric was out of the house he looked up at the low morning sun. He breathed in a deep breath of fresh air and began walking across his lawn to his next door neighbors lawn and onto their porch.

After ringing the doorbell twice, Eric's best friend Jake stepped out of the thresh hold. Jake was tall and skinny, and had spiky blue hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants, a white shirt with a black cross across the front, a pair of blue and black shoes, and a blue back pack.

"Sup Jake." Eris asked as Jake walked by him.

"Nothin very exciting except that my mum woke me up at four in the friggen morning." Jake stated not very enthusiastically.

"You still want to train water pokemon?" Eric asked now walking next to Jake.

Jake had always wanted to fallow in his brother Wallis foot steps and train water pokemon. His brother had become the eighth gym leader in the hoenn region. The only difference was that Wallis was an artistic person perfect for training water pokemon. But Jake ,much like Eric, was a laid back go lucky rebel, not so good for water pokemon.

"Heck yah." The blue haired boy stated.

After walking about four blocks the boys reached their second to last stop, their friend Samantha Brown house. As the boys reached the girls porch a being smashed through the door and jumped onto Eric's chest, knocking him down. The monster was a large black puppy like pokemon with a a skull on its forehead.

"No Drake stop stop!" Eric stated pushing the Houndour off his chest.

"Drake, return," a female voice stated.

Suddenly a red beam of light shot out of no were and sucked Drake in.

A girl with long blond hair with red streaks in it stepped out of the door way. The girl wore a white tank top with a pink cross on the chest and stopped in above her belly, a red mini skirt, a red pokeball belt, a pair of red boots that stopped just above his knees, and a pink fanny pack.

"Sup Sammy." Jake stated as Sammy attached Drakes pokeball to her belt.

"So, you bringing Drake with you?" Eric asked as Sammy walked pasted him.

"Yep." Sammy stated happily.

The trio began walking towards their new school. Pretty soon they arrived at the gates of PK University. Behind the large iron gate stood a large school building complete with battle field, swimming pool, track, contest hall, and specially grown forest.

"Ready to get a starter pokemon." Sammy asked.

"You already have a pokemon." Jake stated.

"Drakes a stand by pokemon." Sammy cried.

"Lets go." Eric mumbled pushing open the gate.

To be continued

Preview: Chapter2: Starter time

Riko: I get to come in, yah.

Blacklabel7066: find out who Riko is in the next chapter, READ IT!


End file.
